A Love Story
by abuda20a
Summary: Of course he missed her... how could he not? She was his most important person. Would always be. He had loved her for so long now he could not imagine it being any other way. He loved her. That was it. My first fanfiction... please review. inuxkag
1. Chapter 1

Of course he missed her... how could he not? She was his most important person. Would always be. He had loved her for so long now he couldnt imagine it being any other way. He loved her. That was it. He knew she was different from the moment he met her. He was dating some girl he barely remembered anymore and was forced to attend her little brothers graduation. That is when he met her. Kagome was different than all the other girls he had ever met... there was just something around her that made you believe. There is no other way to put it. When you saw her you believed that fairies might exist, fairies and angels and everything beautiful and mysterious. He went to sit next to her. Inuyasha was used to having a certain effect on girls. She barely glanced at her with her large dark eyes. Her beautiful mysterious eyes. When she didn't immediately greet him with an over excited squeal and giggling he became annoyed. Then again he already knew she was different, he should've expected this.

- Yo- he said with a nod and a flick of his long silver hair.

She looked at him. She looked mad. Why was she mad again? It was _her_ job to talk to _him _not the other way around. He had broken the rules for her and she looked mad. She baffled him. Nobody ever looked at him quite like that before, and he was grateful. This human girl was actually intimidating to him. The powerful Inuyasha, owner of the renown Tetsuaiga, son of the great dog demon.

-What do you want?- she said without removing her heated gaze from him. It took him a second to regain composure.

-You _could_ be a little more polite to me you know. I said _hi_ to you. I know I should'nt have but I did and you react like this. Feh that should teach me to say hello to human women- Boy was that the wrong thing to say. If she was angry before she was positively livid right now. He was actually cowering on the spot. She seemed to grow 10 feet tall in that moment.

-First of all- She said her voice shaking with rage - you DID NOT say hi you said YO. Hardly a way to introduce yourself _Inuyasha- _something about the way she said his name made him feel greatly insignificant. -I know who you are. I know your type. You think you are all that, but truthfully you are not. Just because you turn a couple of heads when you cross the room doesn't make you all mighty **and it does not give you the right to talk to people that way! **Besides, I don't think you are all that good looking.- She added as an after thought.

-How do you get off talking to me like that! Treat me with respect woman!-

-This is how I will speak to you and if you don't like it theres the door.- She said nodding in the direction of the door.

He smiled. Nobody had ever spoken to him like this before. In a way he was grateful. He would've been sorely disappointed if she had turned out to be like every other pretty girl he had met. He couldn't help but stare at her and smile.

-Whats your name anyway- His voice was softer now. She looked at him. She looked at him in a way that made him feel that nobody had ever looked at him properly before. Her red, full lips twisted into a smile that gave away nothing. She looked beautiful and mysterious.

- Took you long enough to ask Inuyasha. You can call me Kagome-

On retrospect thats when he begun to love her. The day they met. Not just because of her beauty and perfect figure. But because she was different. Because she didn't need to flirt. Because she didn't mind making a complete fool of herself sometimes. Because she danced the twist with her friends and laughed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her

-Kagome- he whispered.

Too bad he did not realise soon enough what she could do to him. This was the woman who was able to bring the great Inuyasha to his knees with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

-He just has something about him- She said when she found herself being interrogated by her friends. -and _no_ I DO NOT mean the dog ears- all of her friends started laughing at this. -I just feel comfortable around him thats all. We are just friends. Good friends.- The way her friends looked at her when she said this made her blush deeply.

Inuyahsha hadnt been able to help himself. He just _had_ to evesdrop. Isnt that what any respectable hanyou would have done? He was beginning to develop a weird relationship with the girl. He was her friend. Her close friend. She could count on him. He would always protect her, neither of them had any doubt on this point.

All of his friends looked at the relationship with a bit of distrust. She was different. She was an outsider to their little group of powerful youkai. She was a human, and whats more she was changing Inuyasha. He seemed _softer_ all of a sudden. He would ditch his friends to go pick her up anywhere she wanted. And yet, she was not his girlfriend. They spoke all day on the phone, but nothing happened between them. They were together all day, but they had never kissed. It made no sense to them. There was definitely something fishy about this. They had even seen Inuyasha smile with a dreamy goofy look on his face. There was _definitely _something weird about this girl. His best friend Naraku set out to find out. He was not about to let one of his closest friends fall victim to a _woman_.

He observed the human from a distance. He quickly found out what was so special about her. She smiled frequently and genuinly. She had such a beautiful contagious energy around her. She was beautiful and strong loyal and smart. Before he realized it he developed something similar to feelings for this girl. He wasted no time in setting out to capture her heart. Inuyasha didnt really like this idea and wasted no time in letting Naraku know it.

-Dude theres other girls out there... just stay away from Kagome kay?-

-Inuyasha- Naraku said with a smile -I thought you said this girl was just your friend. You dont have _feelings_ for her do you? Good Because I think I do. Shes your friend, maybe you can help. Talk to her will you? I think I can actually love her.-

Inuyasha didnt like this, he didnt like this at all, but what could he do? He decided not to do anything at all. But the next day he broke down. He had to know how she felt. It became a bigger priority than anything else. He called her.

-Hey whats up-

-Not much and you? Hey Inuyasha Ive been meaning to tell you, your friend Naraku asked me out last night.-

"So I didnt even need to ask" he thought... He didnt know why it bothered him so much that she had brought it up, it really shouldnt you know, he was dating somebody else at the moment anyway. She was his _friend._ Whats more Naraku was his _best friend_ if anything he should b happy about it. -Yeah so?- He finally said

- I dont know, you know how we tell each other everything? Well that was it, I thought you should know. Anyways youre the one who knows him the best... any thoughts on the fact that he likes me?-

-You like him?-

-Not really but Im sure I _could_ like him...- her voice was doubtful. Kagome was seriously confused... Inuyasha was a lot of things but cryptic was totally not one of them. But he was proud. She was sure of _that_ fact.

-Just dont play with him kay? I already told him to stay away from you but he wont listen so he _might _actually like you... I dunno just dont play with him kay?- "I mean what am I supposed to say? Boy is this awkward"

On the other side of the phone Kagomes face was red... and if this was a cartoon you can bet steam would be coming out of her ears. How dare he think she was going to play with his friend! I mean come on... she was also his best friend... unless he didnt consider as good a friend as he considered Naraku. Dont play with him... aghh men! So insensitive... atleast Naraku wasnt like that.

-Thanks a lot Inuyasha! Bye!-

Inuyasha stared at the phone for a couple of seconds... This was definitely a first... she had just hung up on him! If she thought he was going to call her back and apologize she better think again! He would definitely never call back! I mean err at least give her a couple of minutes to cool down right?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't spoken since that time. It was so frustrating, how could she just ignore his phone calls? She even avoided him at school on Monday and gave him that awful angry stare that made him shiver a little. What was worse she knew they'd gone out that weekend. Something must've happened too, Naraku wasn't the kind of guy that made all that many phone calls and he had three or four voice messages from him. But seriously if something had happened she rather hear it from her. Took away the possibility of punching his best friend square in the face. Oh God what has he gonna do if something _did_ happen?! How could he let it get this far? She was his best friend for crying out loud! Naraku and Kagome, Pugh it didn't even make any sense. ¨Maybe if i talk to her shell just let this whole thing go and we can go back to the way it was...¨ he kept pacing up and down the hall in front of the classroom she was in at the time. ¨but would that _really_ be betraying Naraku, he probably doesn't even like him all that much, it was only the first date and knowing Kagome nothing really happened. Anyways theres only so much that _can _happen on a first date right? Oh crap what if she loves him now?¨

In that moment he saw somebody walking down the hall, and Inuyasha quickly pretended to be opening a locker. Last thing he needed was detention he _needed_ to talk to Kagome during lunch. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes when he realized it was Naraku. ¨Great,¨ he thought as he banged his head against the lockers ¨just the person Ive been avoiding all day. Fantastic.¨

-Dude have you been dodging my calls?- Naraku asked with a semi-evil smirk

-Of course not why in the bloody hell would I be doing that for? Just didn't peg you for the kind of guy that calls another guy 30 freaking times a day thats all! So what do you want?-

-Aggressive much!- Naraku laughed -Just wanted to know if she said anything about me?-

-Who? Kagome? Pshh its not like I _need_ to talk to her like everyday you know... I mean were friends but we don't talk everyday, besides haven't talked to her since Friday and she didn't even mention you. We don't tell each other _everything_, and besides its not like_ I care_ about your stupid date anyways...- he paused for a second to catch his breathe and saw Naraku smiling like a sly cat with a secret

-Oh so if you don't want to know thats fine, Ill just wait for Kagome here and ask her myself then if you don't mind.-

-So why did you call me anyways?-

-That was it just wanted to know if she told you something about me but I _obviously_ overestimated your guy´s relationship.- Naraku took out a package and sat down cross legged on the floor. -So what are you doing here? Your locker is by the door over there, and I don't think Ive _ever_ seen you open it before.-

-Just tell me already...- Naraku was looking at him with his eyes open wide in that annoying fake innocent look he gave sometimes when he pretended to not know what he was talking about.

-What do you mean Inuyasha?-

-Did something like you know happen or whatever? Not that I care just curious you know since you called and stuff.-


End file.
